


Where the Love Light Gleams

by You_Are_Constance



Series: Glimya One-Shots [4]
Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Other, and gleb is oblivious as always, dimitri is so nervous it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_Constance/pseuds/You_Are_Constance
Summary: Gleb Vaganov was never a big fan of Christmas. It seemed frivolous and unnecessary. But maybe this year, after having gotten together with the two best things in his life (Dimitri and Anya) it might turn out to be better than expected.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov/Gleb Vaganov
Series: Glimya One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Where the Love Light Gleams

**Author's Note:**

> ha i wrote this in like an hour bc I love them so I hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> (and i can only use song lyrics as titles, apparently)

Gleb has never been one to sleep in. He had that in common with Anya. Both are used to rising early—before the sun—and not getting back until late.

Of any of them, Dimitri is the only one that can consistently sleep in past eight (and even saying Gleb or Anya could sleep until eight was pushing it).

Which is what made it strange that Dimitri was the first to wake today.

Gleb opened his eyes to see Dimitri standing above him.

"Wake up, sleepyheads," Dimitri teased.

Gleb sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked, disoriented.

"Nearly seven," Dimitri replied, jumping up and down slightly on the bed. "You're lucky I let you sleep in this long."

Gleb crashed back down to his pillow. "You do realize, Sudayev, that today is the only day in so long that I'm able to sleep in?"

"You do realize, Vaganov," Dimitri countered, "that no one actually sleeps in on Christmas? That actually doesn't exist, I'm afraid."

Gleb grunted as a response, wishing that he'd be able to get a few more minutes of sleep before Dimitri dragged him out of bed by his ankles. 

Gleb felt Anya sit up beside him. "Dima," she said tiredly.

"Yes, Princess?" Dimitri teased. Gleb glanced over to see Anya reach out for Dimitri and pull him down toward her, kissing him slowly.

"Hey," complained Gleb when they broke apart.

"Come here," said Anya, and then it was Gleb's turn to be pulled into her.

Gleb had to admit, if this was what he got for being woken up on the one day he could sleep in, it might just be worth it.

When he pulled back from Anya, Dimitri took Gleb's face into his hands and kissed him softly.

"Now you better get up," said Dimitri, walking away.

Gleb grumbled but forced himself out of bed anyway.

By the time Gleb had gotten out of bed, Dimitri had already disappeared out their bedroom door.

He chuckled quietly to himself. Gleb hadn't known when he first met Dimitri that he was this much of a fan of Christmas. Based on the past few weeks, it has had seemed like Anya would be the one who couldn't sleep a wink the night before.

This was a new side to Dimitri that Gleb didn't think he'd seen before.

And he was interested to see where it came from. 

Dimitri was already reaching underneath the small Christmas tree they had decorated for their flat when Gleb came out. Anya stumbled out behind him, the heavy blanket from their bed wrapped around her shoulders.

Dimitri came out from under the tree and held out gifts to both of them.

"Merry Christmas!" he cheered.

Gleb sat down on the ground, taking the gift from Dimitri's hand.

Since there was only the three of them, all the gifts from beneath the tree were gone before too long, replaced with crumpled up wrapping paper and half-promises to clean it all up later.

Gleb found himself lying on his back not much later, closing his eyes and half-asleep again. He was tired, that was for certain.

Gleb opened his eyes when he felt Dimitri nudge him in the side with his foot.

"I have another gift for you both," he said.

"Mitya," Gleb began, standing up, "we agreed to only get the others one gift. It was only fair that way."

"Hate to break it to you, but it never works that way," Dimitri said, shaking his head. 

"Does anything work the way it's supposed to?" Gleb grumbled.

"We'll see, I guess."

What was that supposed to mean?

When both Anya and Gleb were sitting up, Dimitri handed them both another small box wrapped in colorful wrapping paper.

"Open them together, Dimitri instructed. Gleb noticed him anxiously tapping his foot.

Gleb looked down at the present finding where the tape was that kept the wrapping paper secure and pulling at it.

"You could just tear it, you know," said Anya, leaning over.

Gleb shook his head. "It's a waste," he insisted.

Anya rolled her eyes and returned to tearing at the wrapping paper on her gift.

Under the wrapping paper, there was a plain black box. Upon closer inspection, Gleb found there was a lid to the box.

He glanced over to Anya, finder her looking at him. They locked eyes for a moment then went to open the boxes.

Gleb swore he could feel his heart stop in his chest.

A simple, silver ring sat in the center of the box. Gleb looked up at Dimitri, who had a slightly nervous grin on his face.

"Merry Christmas?" he said uncertainly.

"Mitya," breathed Gleb, unsure of what else to say.

"What do you think?" asked Dimitri. Anya replied first by tackling Dimitri and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Yes!" she squealed.

Gleb found himself struggling to breathe.

He guessed this, taking this into account, it made sense that Dimitri hadn't been able to sleep last night.

Anya and Dimitri looked toward him.

"Glebka?" Anya asked softly. "Are you okay?"

Gleb forced himself to nod. "Much, much better," he managed to say, then followed Anya's lead, lunging toward them and also kissing Dimitri's lips. "The answer is yes, by the way."

"Good," laughed Dimitri. "I was starting to worry I broke my boyfriend."

"Fiancé," Gleb corrected as he kissed the corner of Dimitri's mouth.

"Right," agreed Dimitri. "I'll have to get used to that. Fiancé," he tried the word out, seeming to like how it sounded. "Fiancé." 

"I think it sounds wonderful," said Anya, and then all began another round of kisses.

Maybe Christmas wasn't so frivolous and pointless after all.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments appreciated (but as a reminder - please don't swear)


End file.
